nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
National Drug Safety Act (Unpassed)
Urgency: Very High | Drafted by: Byzantium Imperial | Co-sponsors: The Zeonic States, Eliasonia, Liberated counties, The Orson Empire, Gellinor NOTING that our nation has no formal drugs laws or regulations in place to protect the population from potentially hazardous substances RECOGNIZING that there are many different drugs, many of which have medicinal proprieties, and that it would be illogical to ban most of them THE Senate hereby creates a 3 part classification system for the regulation and control of drugs and other similar substances Class 2 substances: Medical and pharmaceutical substances, which a proven health benefit. The distribution of these shall be controlled Class 3 substances: Soft drugs, alcohol, nicotine, and other similar substances that may have negative effects. These shall be subject to regulation Section 1: Class 1 substances 1a: Class 1 substances include heroin, cocaine, non medical methanphedimenses, and other hard drugs. 1b: By the passing of this law, class 1 substances are now banned from Aurentinia for any uses other then scientific or authorized medical uses. 1c: The trafficking of class 1 substances, the production of class 1 substances, and the selling of class 1 substances is illegal, and punishable with a recommended minimum of 5 years, and a maximum of 15 years. 1d: The consumption of class 1 substances for any reason is illegal, and punishable with a maximum $5000 fine and a recommended minimum of 6 months in drug rehabilitation. 1e: Class 1 substances shall still be permitted to be sold to organizations, however, that show they are utilizing it for medical or scientific purposes, and acquire a Class 1 substance purchasing permit. Section 2: Class 2 substances 2a: Class 2 substances shall be defined as any medical or pharmaceutical drug administered to patients. 2b: All Class 2 substances must be approved by the Ministry of Health before it is allowed to be sold or administered. 2c: Class 2 substances are only to be administered or distributed by licensed physicians, medical professionals, or pharmacists if given specific permission to do so by a medical professional. All certified medical professionals and licensed professionals may apply for a permit to administer or distribute Class 2 substances by prescription, and must be renewed every 5 years. 2d: Since all class 2 substances are controlled substances, any and all transactions involving class 2 substances must be recorded and inserted into a national substance database, which shall track and monitor all class 2 substance transactions. This ensures no class 2 substances are misplaced or stolen, and that only licensed professionals have access to them. 2e: Substances that are not Class 2 substances yet are medical or pharmaceutical drugs include: ibuprophen, Tylenol, topical ointments, and other similarly minor medical treatments that do not require prescription and can be sold over the counter. 2f: Breaking any rules, laws, or regulations pertaining to class 2 substances is punishable by a fine with a maximum of $5,000, and a prison sentence with a recommended minimum of 1 year, and a maximum of 10 years. 2g: Patients or individuals who partake in class 2 substances lacking a prescription shall be subject to a recommended minimum 6 months in drug rehabilitation. Section 3: Class 3 substances 3a: Class 3 substances include marijuana, alcohol, nicotine, and other soft drugs. 3b: These substances are available to all citizens for recreational use starting at age 18. 3c: These substances may only be produced, distributed, and sold by authorized organizations or individuals who have obtained a permit. All groups that wish to obtain a permit for any of the above actions for class 3 substances must acquire a permit, with accompanying background checks, and are subject to inspections at will for violations. These permits shall be renewed every 10 years. 3d: Driving or operating machinery while under the influence of class 3 substances is punishable by fines of up to $1000, and on a second offense a revocation of driving or similar privileges. It shall be left to the ministry of health to determine the limits for driving or operating machinery under the influence. 3e: The illegal distribution, production, or selling of class 3 substances is punishable with a maximum $1000 fine and a recommended minimum 2 year prison sentence, with a maximum of 10 years. 3f: Alcohol may be consumed by minors, with parental consent, starting at age 14. Minors caught consuming class 3 substances other then alcohol, or consuming alcohol without parental consent or underage consumption, is punishable with a maximum 3 months in drug rehabilitation, and a recommended 12 hours of community service. Parents of minors caught in violation of these laws may be subject to a fine of up to $500, or if the parents assisted in the violations of these laws is subject to a recommended minimum 6 months of parenting classes, or a maximum of 6 months in prison. 3g: There shall be an tax on the selling of all class 3 substances, to be determined by the ministry of finance. Section 4: Ministry oversight 1. All matters relating to class 1 or class 2 substances are the responsibility of the Ministry of health, who may change, remove, or add substances and rules listed above at their digression. Which substances classify as class 3 substances shall also fall under the ministry of health. 2. All other matters pertaining to class 3 substances are to be managed by the Ministry of commerce, who may change rules and restrictions at their digression. 3. All fines and penalties fall under the responsibility of the ministry of justice, which may change these at their digression.